i'm Angel
by Rhirin677
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, gadis remaja 16 th ini memiliki nasib yang tak semulus jalan tol.Diasingkan oleh keluarganya membuat Baekki (begitu ia disapa) frustasi dan melampiaskannya dg mengikuti balapan motor ilegal. Namun, tak disangka tak diduga, Baekhyun adalah keturunan Angel. Angel ? ya, manusia bersayap putih yang tinggal di langit tak terbatas. 16 tahun yang lalu di negeri Angel,


|| Tittle : I'm Angel ||  
|| Author : Rhirin667 ||  
|| Main Cast : Baekhyun EXO ( Girl ) ||

||Cast : Park Chanyeol (Boy) , Oh Sehun (Boy) Xi Luhan (Girl) Do Kyungsoo (Girl) Kim Joonmyeon (Boy ) Zhang Yixing (girl) Kim Minseok (Girl ) Huang Zi Tao (Girl) Dll.  
|| Genre : School Life , Fantasy , ||  
|| Rating : T+ ||  
|| Lenght : Chapter ||

||Summary : Byun Baekhyun, gadis remaja 16 th ini memiliki nasib yang tak semulus jalan oleh keluarganya membuat Baekki (begitu ia disapa) frustasi dan melampiaskannya dg mengikuti balapan motor ilegal. Namun, tak disangka tak diduga, Baekhyun adalah keturunan Angel. Angel ? ya, manusia bersayap putih yang tinggal di langit tak terbatas. 16 tahun yang lalu di negeri Angel, terjadi peristiwa yang tak terlupakan dan akhirnya lahirlah Baekhyun. Karena diancam oleh kaisar odoromu, bahwa Baekhyun akan dijadikan budaknya maka kakek dan kedua orang tua Baekhyun sepakat untuk mengirim Baekhyun ke bumi. bagaimana akhir dari kisah Baekhyun, apakah Baekhyun akan hidup bahagia di negeri Angel bersama keluarganya, atau menderita di bawah kuasa kaisar odoromu

Happy Reading...

Seorang cowok memakai sweter putih terlihat sedang berjalan di koridor SMA Hight School, sepertinya dia siswa baru. Terlihat juga puluhan pasang mata kaum hawa memperhatikan siswa baru itu, bagaimana tidak, wajah nya yang tampan, ditambah tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berisi, serta mata cokelat beningnya yang siap memelet siapapun kaum hawa yang melihatnya, membuat dia terlihat sempurna sebagai manusia. Ditengah tengah langkahnya, siswa baru itu dicegat oleh Luhan dan kawan-kawan nya, anggota the perfect women.  
"Hai..." sapa Luhan dengan senyum genitnya, yang disapa pun melemparkan senyuman tipisnya namun mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya membeku.  
"Hai..."balas siswa itu  
"Loe anak baru ya?" tanya Kyungsoo, siswa itu pun mengangguk  
"Ne, aku mau keruangan kepala sekolah. jadi, aku duluan ya ..." pamit siswa itu pada Luhan cs yang sedang menatapnya penuh kekaguman.  
"ya ampun, dia keren banget sumpah.."puji Xiumin pada siswa baru itu yang kini sudah tak ada lagi dihadapan mereka.  
"Loe bener, dia sempurna banget. Gue yakin Sehun bakal kalah sama tu cowok." tambah Tao  
"Dan gue yakin, gue bakal dapetin tu cowok." senyuman penuh arti mengembang dibibir Luhan.

jam masih menunjukan pukul 07.00 WIB. Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Di depan kelas 3 , terlihat Baekhyun sedang memasuki kelas itu. Jeans nya sudah ia ganti dg rok sekolah (setiap membawa motor Baekhyun selalu memakai jeans). Setelah sampai dikelasnya, Baekhyun melihat sudah ada ke-2 teman baiknya, Lay dan Suho. Sebenarnya Baekhyun memiliki 3 teman baik di SMA-nya, satunya lagi adalah Sehun, anak kelas 2 yang terkenal pintar  
"Loe kenapa Baek ?" tanya Lay setelah Baekhyun duduk dibangku miliknya yang berada tepat dibelakang Lay. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum.  
"Gue gapapa." jawab Baekhyun  
"Loe tau ga Baek, ada anak baru. cowok." Ucap Suho dg bersemangat, niatnya si mau mendekatkan Baekhyun dengan anak baru itu.  
"Terus? Loe naksir gitu sama tu cowok." Sindir Baekhyun dengan nada sinisnya. Mata Suho melotot, merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, cowok secakep Suho suka sama cowok, yang berarti Suho itu gay. Lay tertawa mendengar sindiran Baekhyun.  
"sembarangan loe, gini2 gue masih suka sama cewek lagi."  
"Iya, iya gue tau loe kan suka sama La...Mmmpphh" Belum selesai baekhyun bicara, mulutnya sudah tertutup oleh tangan Suho. Baekhyun meronta, namun dasar Baekhyun seorang cewek tenaganya jauh dibawah Suho.  
"Kalo loe berani ngomong macem macem, sama Lay. Motor loe ga bakal selamet." Ancam Suho dengan tatapan tajamnya tepat ditelinga Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah tak rela jika motornya sampai di apa apakan oleh Suho.

"bagus.." bisik Suho lalu melepaskan bekapan tangannya, Baekhyun menarik nafasnya lega lalu menatap Suho tajam, yang ditatap si hanya tersenyum tanpa beban  
"kalian kenapa si ?" Tanya Lay heran dan menatap ke-2 teman nya dg tatapan menyelidik  
"engga, lay. kita engga kenapa2 ko. hehe " jawab Baekhyun dengan diiringi cengiran khas onta nya.  
"iya lay, kita engga kenapa2 ko." sambung suho dan tersenyum manis kearah lay.  
Tiba tiba, dari arah pintu munculah seorang siswa dg rambutnya yang acak2an namun terlihat cool (aneh -_-), memakai sarung tangan parsial berwarna hitam sedang berjalan santai kearah Baekhyun. Ya, dia Sehun. teman Baekhyun semenjak baek kecil. Cowok paling cool, dan keren sentero SMA Harapan, Anggota tim basket dan yang pasti digilai oleh kaum hawa. kini, sehun terlihat sudah duduk sempurna disamping baekhyun.  
"eh hun, bentar lagi loe dapet saingan." ucap suho. sehun menatap cowok itu bingung  
"maksud loe ?" tanya sehun  
"ada anak baru, ganteng, lebih ganteng dari loe." sehun mengedikan bahunya cuek  
"gue ga peduli tuh." jawab sehun cuek.  
"yee...Elo dibilangin. kayanya loe harus hati2 deh, tuh dia cowoknya." Jari telunjuk Suho mengarah kearah cowok yang sedang bejalan didepan kelas mereka.  
siswa siswi yang kebetulan sudah datang dan sedang berada dikelas, ikut ikutan menoleh kearah jendela yang dapat melihat langsung keluar kelas. termasuk juga baekhyun. baekhyun juga sedang memperhatikan cowok itu, bukan karena terpesona, tapi karena ada suatu hal lain yang menarik perhatian nya.  
"kayanya gue pernah liat tu cowok deh, tapi dimana yaa.." gumam Baekhyun pelan, namun dapat terdengar oleh Sehun yang sedang duduk disampingnya.  
"loe ngomong apa baek ?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sedang Menundukan kepalanya  
"Baekk..." panggil sehun sambil memegang bahu Baekhyun, seketika Baekhyun tersadar dan menatap sehun bingung  
"kenapa ?" tanya baekhyun  
"loe ngomong apa tadi ?" tanya sehun mengulangi pertanyaan nya tadi  
"ohh...Engga penting" Jawab baekhyun dan tersenyum kearah sehun. sehun pun membalasnya.  
"gue harus cari tau.." tekad baekhyun dalam hati dan terus menundukan kepalanya. sehun sebenarnya tau, baekhyun tadi bicara apa namun sehun memilih untuk diam dan seakan akan dia tidak tau apa pun.

-bersambung..

TBC/END ..


End file.
